


Allyria's mom (Still) Got It

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bed Sex, Cougar - Freeform, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, MILFs, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Pseudo-Incest, Queen Elia Martell, Robb Stark Lives, Sleep, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Allyria Dayne/Robb Stark engagementAshara Dayne/Robb Stark one night stand
Relationships: Allyria Dayne/Robb Stark, Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 6





	Allyria's mom (Still) Got It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



It was the night of a major celebration in the keep of Starfall. Lady of Starfall sat at the head of the table while her daughter sat at her right and her daughters’ new partner sat next to her. Ashara Dayne had studied the young Northerner closely the past few months she even had him followed just to be sure he was who he said he was. Her worries were put to rest however when he stopped her from being killed and she slowly came around to his charming ways. He was not as tall as one might expect but he knew how to fight and when necessary he could kill. Now several days after their brutal war against Ironborn was over, peace had finally been brought back to her native realm. She looked at the young Northerner, son of Ned Stark, who saved not only her, but her daughter and her country. He sat drinking and holding hands with the woman he loved besides him. 

Shortly after the feast everyone had quieted down for the night but Ashara had stayed up wandering her palace until she began to her odd noises coming from her daughters’ room. When Ashara came to the door she saw the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Her daughter was lying on her back as her young partner and new friend of the Dorne buried his face deep into her crotch. She saw everything how incredibly passionate Robb was with her daughter and how her daughter seemed to be coaching him in some areas. She almost didn’t notice how even the ground beneath her feet began to shake ever so lightly, Ashara became hot with arousal as she watched her daughter make love to the new hero from the North and just when she thought she had enough of the show she heard words that she never heard her daughter before. “That’s it my love make me your woman.” 

Ashara walked back to her bedroom to try and get some sleep but to her dismay sleep would not some. She went on her knees and began to pray, she prayed for understanding and why she was feeling envious of her daughter and an end to the burning desire that was in her loins. The next morning she received a message that Elia wanted to speak with her an also have lunch. When she arrived at Elia's palace she was greeted by the Queen of Seven Kingdoms in typical fashion.

“So let’s get down to business shall we?” Elia Martell said with a very happy tone in her voice. “You desire the man from the North who is madly in love with your daughter. The same man who also made a blood oath to protect your home and your daughter. Boy you certainly aim high. Here’s what I’m going to do, I’m lending you our services for the night deal.”

Ashara smiled and thanked Queen for her help, the night came sooner than expected Allyria had sailed to Sunspear to attend some high level meeting leaving Robb alone in her bedroom for the night.  
As he soon felt into a deep slumber Ashara snaked into his room with Elia already a head of her.

“Now we can begin.” Elia Martell applied some love juice on his eyelids and with touch transformed  
Ashara into Allyria. As Robb began to slowly open his eyes he saw Allyria in a simple toga with nothing  
underneath giving him a full view of her remarkable body. “Allyria, I thought you would be spending your evening at the watchtower how did you get back here so fast?” Ashara spoke with the voice of her daughter. “Just because I’m far from you don’t mean I’m not in your dreams. Now my love I desire you to please me will you leave me unsatisfied?” Robb shook his head and slowly took her to bed and as they begin to settle in to a sensual rhythm.

As the night progressed Ashara had the lover of her daughter fill every one of her most carnal desires and found herself participating in some fantasies. She began to see what Allyria found attractive about him and quickly understood why young Northerner was so in love with her daughter. The effects of the Valyrian magical love juice wore off just after they left the building, Ashara thanked Elia and paid her for her help, Queen Elia left and Lady of Starfall returned to her bed for some much needed beauty rest.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
